<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How did you knew ? by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531295">How did you knew ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How did you knew ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Jinyoung was a little stressed about Christmas because they will meet Jackson Wang as his lover, they knew him as his friend but didn't know they were lovers yet.</p><p>When Jackson ask him "What did you tell your parents about my presence here"</p><p>Park Jinyoung says "They know we are friend and Roommate, so they take a guess that you will be here"</p><p>"Do you think they know we are together ?" said Jackson Wang</p><p>Park Jinyoung have thought at the possibility that they knew that and say nothing to for wait the good moment to announce.<br/>He knew his Mother have told him have said "I will also give him some gift"</p><p>On the day of Christmas they were both stressed when the parents have arrived, they were so good to Jackson Wang like if they were family.<br/>At the moment of the gift, they have found they had the same sweater.</p><p>And the mom of Park Jinyoung says "You have the same sweater like couple thing I saw in some movies"</p><p>They were blushing and Park Jinyoung says "How did you know about us ?"</p><p>And the dad answer "You are our son, we know you, you are not obvious, it's was like the nose at your face"</p><p>And the mom of Park Jinyoung says "Welcome to the family"</p><p>They couldn't stop smiling</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>